Races - Half Saiyans (Hybrids)
Name: Saiyan Hybrids Starting Planet: Vegeta or Earth Starting Power Level Range: 9,000-15,000 Appearance: The Saiyan Hybrid is often humanoid in appearance, as the Saiyan race requires a compatible race to intermix their genes with. Once that is accomplished, a Saiyan Hybrid is produced. Most often, Saiyan find their way to Earth and create a halfbreed with a human mate. You can also be a Saiyan hybrid further down the family tree, a quarter, eighth, sixteenth Saiyan still have the same effectiveness. Rarely, a Saiyan finds another planet to start a family and in those cases, the hybrid offspring can bear strange features. Many combinations are found throughout the galaxies, as Saiyans are explorers by nature. A Saiyan hybrid can be born with or without a tail. Background: Most Saiyan Hybrids are similar in nature to Saiyans, but sometimes their focus points them towards other things. However, they are still powerfully driven towards their goals. This is certainly due to their Saiyan heritage. Saiyan Hybrids can come from a variety of backgrounds, due to their mixed origins. At times they reside on Planet Vegeta and do their best to integrate into a society that often shuns them. In other cases, they are born and live on other planets, like Earth. Racial Traits: *If the Saiyan Hybrid has a tail, it can be grabbed and render the Saiyan Hybrid paralyzed. *They are often either extremely good or evil. *If a Saiyan Hybrid is rendered near death, they receive a moderate PL bonus known as Zenkai when they recover. You may enjoy playing a Saiyan Hybrid if... You are a driven individual.You enjoy pushing your character their limits, no matter what task they focus on. Transformations: The Saiyan blood of the Saiyan Hybrid is an overpowering force, and gives the hybrid access to most of the variations of Saiyan transformations. False Super Saiyan:The second stage of Saiyan transformation is one reached by few. Most who achieve False Super Saiyan have at least 50,000 power level, and must be under immense emotional stress before their sanity snaps. Notable features include retracted pupil, leaving the eyes fully white and the hair of the Saiyan taking on a more spiked figure. The aura of a False Super Saiyan begins to shimmer with a fierce golden light. Super Saiyan:''The first controllable stage of the Saiyan Hybrid is known simply as Super Saiyan. Severe emotional trauma is a necessity as well as '''100,000' power level. In this stage, the pupils of the Saiyan Hybrid change hue, the pigmentation affected by their immense surge of power. The hair stands upward save for a few locks and undergoes the same pigmentation changes of the eyes, but instead take on the same color as a shimmering golden aura. Mentally, the Saiyan Hybrid becomes increasingly arrogant and violent. Ascended/Ultra Super Saiyan: After the initial Super Saiyan transformation, a more powerful version becomes available with extensive training and 175,000 power level. Known as Ascended Super Saiyan, this form points the multiplied power towards frightening physical strength. The Ascended/Ultra form retains the same aura and hair as the Super Saiyan, but their increased power and strength come at a price. An Ascended Super Saiyan retains most of their speed, but an Ultra Super Saiyan loses considerable speed. Super Saiyan 2: The true second stage of Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, is attained at 250,000 power level and initially must be inspired by the purest rage or grief imaginable. The golden locks elongate slightly, and begin to reach skyward more prominently. A golden aura, once flowing, grows jagged and sparks with flashes of ki that bears a blue hue. At 300,000 battle power, Super Saiyan 2 becomes available without the intense emotion. Super Saiyan 3: The third level of the Super Saiyan transformation is known as Super Saiyan 3, and is not attained through intense stress. Super Saiyan 3 is perhaps the simplest stage to attain, but the training requirements are heavy, as is the power requirement of 500,000. Once transformed, the golden locks grow to such a length that they flow down the back of the Saiyan, and his eyebrows recede. Muscle mass is also greatly amplified. In addition to the amazing power this transformation yields, the Saiyan develops incredible reaction time and speed. Super Saiyan 3 is the most draining of the transformations, and can only be maintained for short periods of time to start with. OR Mystic: Unlike a pure Saiyan, the Saiyan Hybrid is capable of unlocking their hidden potential through training or by magical means. The required strength is 520,000 battle power before the process can begin. It requires Kaio training to unlock. Physically, a Mystic Hybrid appears very similar to their basest form, but their power is permanent increase with no energy expenditure whatsoever. The transformation is, in most ways, above that of Super Saiyan 3 in all but awesome hair. Transformation Increases: *5x *7x *11x *14/16x *25x *40x/42x Category:Races